We can't be together
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. - No podemos estar juntos –dijo con voz trémula acariciando sus cabellos. Ella negó con la cabeza al escucharle. Sabía cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras y no le dejaría pronunciarlas. Zelgadiss


Disclaimer: Slayers no me pertenece, esto lo hago por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Bueno, a pesar de que la serie la vi hace años, hace poco tuve una recaída y en mi recaída se me ocurrió esto. Y bueno, el nombre es una cutrez, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor -.-

**We can't be together**

- No podemos estar juntos –dijo con voz trémula acariciando sus cabellos-. No podemos.

Ella negó con la cabeza al escucharle. Sabía cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras y no le dejaría pronunciarlas.

- No me importa –replicó con rapidez, no me importa tu maldición.

Zelgadiss sonrió de soslayo. Era tan dulce.

- No hay manera de que podamos estar juntos…

- Yo te amo –le cortó desesperada.

Ya habían tenido conversaciones como esa, pero en aquella ocasión había algo distinto en los ojos de Zelgadiss; una seguridad, una decepción que jamás había visto antes.

- No tiene sentido que nos sigamos mintiendo Amelia, el amor en nuestro caso no es suficiente.

Amelia negó con la cabeza, ella siempre había proclamado que el amor lo podía todo, así que aquello no podía ser la excepción. No podía, no podía, no podía…

- El amor…

Zelgadiss puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

- Soy un monstruo Amelia –dijo con seguridad, sin ningún tipo de autocompasión por aquella afirmación-. Y la verdad es que apenas puedes tocar mis labios sin que te lastimen, mis brazos son duros y mi pecho jamás podrá ser tu almohada –continuó hablando mirando con tristeza a su princesa-. La verdad es que tu pueblo me temerá y jamás podremos tener hijos porque podría incluso matarte a causa de mi naturaleza.

Amelia sintió cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

- No podemos rendirnos… nunca te has rendido Zelgadiss, nunca lo pensaste.

Zelgadiss le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

- Pero lo he pensado ahora –replicó con dulzura-. No puedo atarte a mi destino, no puedo permitir que te hundas conmigo. Ambos esperamos algo que jamás ocurrirá. No exis…

- ¡No lo digas! –gritó evitando que terminase su frase.

- Amelia…

- ¡No lo digas! ¡No lo digas! ¡No lo digas! –gritó desesperada-. No lo digas por favor –le suplicó aferrándose a sus ropas.

- No existe ninguna cura –dijo sin embargo.

Amelia empezó a llorar incapaz de contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Estaba perdiendo a Zelgadiss, a su guardaespaldas, a su amor… lo estaba perdiendo todo y no sabía cómo evitarlo o de si podía si quiera. Amaba a Zelgadiss, con locura y había esperado que aquello fuese suficiente como para que el mundo le otorgase una cura porque él se lo merecía, ambos lo merecían después de todo lo que habían vivido.

Pero el mundo les había dado la espalda.

Zelgadiss la abrazó y dejó que ambos cayesen sobre el suelo de rodillas con cuidado.

- Pero no sufras…

- ¿Cómo quieres que no sufra cuando te estoy perdiendo?

- Nunca me perderás, seré tuyo por toda la eternidad. Pero tú has de buscar a otra persona a quien amar, has de encontrarla. Sé que es injusto Amelia –empezó a decir arropándola aún mejor entre sus brazos-, pero has de ser feliz por ambos. Tú puedes volver a amar, y quiero que lo hagas. No te condenes, no por mí.

Amelia se removió entre sus brazos, quería liberarse y golpearle hasta quedarse tranquila, hasta entender sus palabras.

- Yo siempre estaré maldito, pero tú no. Y sólo dejaré de sentirme maldito cuando vuelvas a ser feliz.

Estaba siendo tan injusto con ella al dejarle esa carga… Zelgadiss no dijo nada más y dejó que ella le gritase todo cuanto quisiera, le dejó llorar libremente y maldecir la suerte de ambos.

Y Amelia gritó sin descanso durante unos minutos que a ambos se les hicieron eternos.

- ¿Cómo he de ser feliz cuando sé que tú estás solo y sintiéndote desgraciado por tu maldición? ¿Cómo esperas que sea capaz de abandonarte? –preguntó entre lágrimas.

Zelgadiss la obligó a mirarle y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Ya no me siento maldito –dijo con un deje de amarga alegría-. No como antes. Puede que no lo entiendas hoy, ni mañana, pero algún día entenderás lo que voy a decirte. Me siento liberado Amelia, ya no desesperaré por encontrar una cura que no existe, no soñaré con imposibles… ya no habrá más esperanza, pero tampoco miedo.

Zelgadiss siempre había deseado una cura, la había buscado sin descanso. Y en algunas ocasiones había cometido crímenes deleznables que le habían hecho pensar en la posibilidad de acabar como Rezo, metido de lleno en experimentos en los que mataba sin preocuparse por nada más que una cura.

- Jamás acabaré como Rezo, jamás acabaré siendo devorado por la oscuridad de mi obsesión. Y eso te lo debo a ti Amelia. Quizás ahora no entiendas el valor de estas palabras, pero has de saber que me has salvado.

Amelia no lo comprendería.

Amelia sólo le culparía por rendirse, por abandonarla. Y eso estaba bien.

Zel estaba bien con eso.

Zelgadiss le dio un suave beso en la frente y la acunó en sus brazos. Sin darse cuenta empezó a cantar. Era una canción lenta, recordaba que era su madre quien se la había cantado cuando era un niño, Zelgadiss la había adorado, pero jamás la había cantado; primero por vergüenza, más adelante porque no tenía tiempo para cantar cuanto había tanto mal que combatir, y finalmente porque no se sentía capaz de cantarla sin que se le quebrase la voz a causa del dolor que sentía por lo que era su vida. Pero todo eso había pasado.

Amelia se dejó envolver por su voz. Era su despedida, lo sabía. Era su adiós, la promesa de partir en cuanto todo estuviese listo y no para encontrar una cura. Se acurrucó entre sus brazos y escuchó su canción.

Era tan hermosa.

Zelgadiss jamás había entendido a la perfección aquella canción que parecía hablar de nada en especial. Pero en aquel momento se dio cuenta de qué trataba la letra que acompañaba a tan bella melodía. Hablaba de la vida, de la felicidad de poder vivirla.

No volvería a ser humano, no podría. Pero estaba bien así, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba bien. Volvía a sentir que su vida tenía sentido y aquella sensación se sentía tan bien.

- Te amo Amelia, pero es aquí donde termina nuestra historia –dijo al terminar la canción.

Amelia alzó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos azules. Zelgadiss parecía estar en paz, tan tranquilo. Comparado con ella estaba tan sosegado que le resultaba cruel incluso. Porque ella sólo quería llorar por él y por lo que jamás tendría, por lo que le habían arrebatado.

- Podríamos…

Zelgadiss negó con la cabeza, y Amelia fue incapaz de continuar. Para él todo estaba claro.

- Amelia, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Y esperar por una cura que no existe es condenarte.

- Existe, seguro que existe –replicó entre sollozos que ahogaron sus siguiente palabras.

- Llora Amelia, llora princesa. No espero que entiendas lo que está pasando, pero sí que sigas hacia delante con la fuerza que te caracteriza. Llora todo lo debas llorar, y procura reír cuando llegue el momento. Sigue viviendo y no te olvides de volver a amar.

Sus labios se encontraron por última vez. La áspera piel de Zelgadiss se sintió como una caricia sobre sus labios. Amelia alargó el beso todo lo que pudo. El beso le supo a desesperación, sufrimiento, paz… y saboreó el sabor del dolor de Zelgadiss.

Y Amelia supo lo que debía hacer porque aquello tampoco era fácil para él. Zelgadiss había tomado la decisión difícil de ver la verdad, una verdad que ella aún no quería aceptar por mucho que supiese que estaba ahí. Y le sonrió.

- ¿Volverás? –preguntó temerosa por la respuesta.

- Nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar, no lo dudes.

Zelgadiss se separó de ella y se levantó para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Cuando Amelia estuvo en pie, Zelgadiss se arrodillo y besó su mano.

Ese sería su último adiós antes de partir.

Pasarían años antes de volver a verse, pero de alguna manera siguieron en contacto. Cuando sus caminos volvieron a encontrarse, Zelgadiss era un viajero errante que se dedicaba a ayudar a quien lo necesitase, y Amelia era una princesa prometida con un joven amable y atento con las mismas ganas de repartir justicia que ella.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, todo estaba bien. Zelgadiss estaba en paz consigo mismo y Amelia comprendía el por qué aquel hombre no estaba sentado a su lado. Ya no quedaba dolor, ni dudas. Las preguntas y los lamentos habían desaparecido. La única que alguna vez llegaba hasta su mente, la ahuyentaban rápidamente porque pensar en todos aquellos "y si…" de la vida sólo era una manera de sufrir.

Zelgadiss sería una quimera toda su vida, y Amelia tendría que vivir sin él.

Y al estar uno frente al otro, dejaron las palabras de lado. Al menos durante unos segundos. Y se sonrieron.

Todo estaba bien, de alguna manera lo estaba…

**Fin**

Bueno, algo angst… no me gusta escribir este tipo de finales, pero cuando salen… salen. Espero que les haya gustado pese a todo.

Y ya me despido, no sin antes pedirles un review, siempre son bien recibidos.


End file.
